Nuit Froide
by Nuwiel
Summary: Exténué, les deux amis rentrèrent chez eux. Avec l'absence de Mrs Hudson, la chaudière n'est pas en route. N'y aient pas accès, les garçons firent avec les moyens du bord pour se réchauffé dans un 221 B gelé ...


**Titre:** _Nuit froide._

**Auteur:** _Nuwiel._

**Nombre de chapitres:** _1/1 chapitre._

**Nombre de mots:** _741 mots environs._

**Personnages principaux:** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson._

**Genre**_**:**__OS._

**Le style de texte: **_Romance, Amitié, Slash._

**Autre:** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la série "Sherlock" de la BBC One Drama._

Les deux colocataires rentrèrent chez-eux. Le plus grand ouvrit la porte et les deux amis entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, se jetèrent un coup d'œil et se mirent à rire. Ils venaient d'offrir au sergent Lestrade un criminel coriace. Les deux compères l'on traqués pendant une semaine. Ils n'avaient pas eu plus de six heures de répits. Néanmoins, grâce au brun, ils l'on rapidement trouver. Cette chasse aurait put durée encore plusieurs mois.

Un vent froid les parcourus, Mme Hudson, leur logeuse était partie chez sa sœur pour les vacances. Personne avait fermée les fenêtres et ni mis la chaudière en route. Le froid mordant de Novembre avait pris possession des lieux. N'ayant accès à la chaudière, ils pouvaient juste s'allumée un feu et se tenir face à la cheminée. Ils prirent cette décision sur un seul mot 'cheminée ?'. Ils grimpèrent les marchés quatre par quatre. Une fois en haut, le blond s'empressa de fermer les fenêtres et le brun s'occupa de la cheminée. Le feu pris naissance dans l'âtre de la cheminée et sa lueur dansait sur chaque mur. La nuit était bien avancée et l'envie d'aller allumer la lumière fut abandonnée.

« – Sherlock, prend ça. Le blond tendait une couverture au cadet.

– Merci, John. Répondit-il »

Le feu avait beau briller et danser de plus belle, sa flamme n'était pas assez chaude pour réchauffer la pièce, alors réchauffer l'appartement avec aurait été d'un miracle, ou d'un incendie. Les deux garçons de trouvèrent enroulé dans les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre, assis par terre face à l'âtre lumineux. Rapidement, ils furent rattrapé par la fatigue et tombèrent simultanément dans un sommeil profond.

A l'aube, Sherlock fût réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait l'habitude de dormir les volets ouverts. Il était par contre moins habituer à ce qu'il voyait à l'instant même et en fut perturber un instant. Au bout d'un moment, il s'y habitua et réussis même à en profiter. Une multitude de cheveux blonds et cours c'était callés contre lui durant la nuit. Une des deux couvertures avait disparue, la seconde les recouvrait tout les deux. De plus, un oreiller avait été glissé sous leur tête. Il en déduit que Mme Hudson était passer ici cette nuit, sûrement à cause du craquement produit par le feu, qu'elle les avait trouvée ainsi et en tans que 'mère poule', avait fait en sorte d'améliore le confort de ses protégés. Au départ, il avait trouver sa position peut confortable, ses bras entourerait John au niveau de ses bras et sa tête reposait sur celle du blond. Il ne voulait pas changer de positionner resta donc ainsi, attendant le réveil de l'autre homme et calculant les différentes réaction possible chez ce dernier.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au blond de s'extirper du sommeil. Il garda les yeux fermer, agresser par la lumière. Tout compte fait, dormir par terre n'est pas le plus reposant. Sentant une source de chaleur en face de lui, il se tortilla légèrement pour en profiter le plus possible. Il avait bras repliée contre lui mais réussis tout de même à constater que cette source de chaleur n'était pas habituelle. Certes, elle était douce, chaleureuse, confortable et enivrante, mais quelque chose clochait. Il était encore trop endormi pour trouver la solution. C'est alors que les bras qui l'entouraient, et qu'il n'avait pas sentie jusque-là, se refermèrent un peut plus contre lui, le calant encore plus près de la source de chaleur. Il sursauta donc et se réveilla entièrement. Il se recula légèrement pour voir d'où venait exactement cette chaleur et rencontra des yeux gris, fait de glace mais anormalement doux. Si il n'y avait pas eu ces yeux si reconnaissables, il n'aurait sûrement pas réussis à reconnaître cette tête bouclée brune. Il eu un moment de surprise après avoir reconnu le visage familier de Sherlock. Il réfléchis à la situation peut commune dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il en vint à la même conclusion que le brun: ils se sont rapprocher pendant la nuit et le reste c'est dût à Mme Hudson. Il se surpris tout de même à appréciez cette proximités avec Sherlock. Il sait que si sa avait été un autre homme, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis comme si leurs yeux avaient parlé pour eux, ils resserrèrent l'étreinte dans un accord commun. C'est dans ce câlin des plus intimes pour eux, qu'ils se rendormirent.


End file.
